


Because it was real

by MelodyGarnet



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Experimental, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyGarnet/pseuds/MelodyGarnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They take Eggsy away from Merlin and you, they lift Eggsy from your arms. <br/>Harry becomes brittle stone, but Merlin- your straight path, your compass, steady as an oak tree- Merlin bends.</p>
<p>"If this is love, I do not want it. Take it away, please. Why does it hurt so much?"<br/>"Because it was real."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because it was real

[merhartwin ficlet, experimental, inspired by [this ](http://li-prouvaire.tumblr.com/post/143554250446/b-e-c-a-u-s-e-i-t-w-a-s-r-e-a-l-v2)photoset

You = Harry, He= Merlin, Them= Merlin and Harry]

 

Eggsy is dead.

They take Eggsy away from Merlin and you, they lift Eggsy from your arms. You touch Eggsy as long as you can, but Merlin had twisted his fingers with yours when they realised there was no hope, and there’s no grabbing at dead men’s clothes when your fingers touching Merlin’s is the only thing keeping you sane. They sit on the ground where Eggsy breathed his last and wonder how they haven’t died from the pain yet.

Eggsy is dead and your heart is granite and your breath coats your throat and your jaw sets itself. You become stone. Your eyes are white marble, dry, and look out over a lifetime without Eggsy. You lived it before, but you don’t want any of it. You just want Eggsy and Merlin, together yours. Something in you fractures at the thought of what you lost. Your spine is straight, your neck unbent. You are the old statue of a forgotten king, standing straight because it’s so fragile that if it did not stand tall, it would fall apart.

Harry becomes brittle, but Merlin- your straight path, your compass, steady as an oak tree- Merlin _bends_. His neck bows, and his spine curls, and Merlin gasps as his fingers pull at yours to cover his eyes. His left hand grabs at his heart, his lungs. He wants to rip them out, wants to become empty so he can become smaller and smaller until he disappears. He turns to you and embraces your ramrod back. “ **Why does it hurt so much?”,** the pain in his body asks as it wraps itself into himself and around you. The oak becomes the vine upon the old statue of a forgotten king, keeping it together when it should break.

Eggsy is dead. So is Harry. So is Merlin.

The woman comes to stand before them. Her finger hasn’t moved from the trigger. You don’t feel anger at her, no bloodthirst, no vengeance. You are just so tired. You do not want any of it to go on, you don’t want it to get better. You just want it to stop.

You don’t even look up when she speaks. She had thought that it would fire them on. She had been curious to see what they would do when truly angry, had hoped that they would become avenging angels and fight like demons, out of love for the boy.

You keep looking at Merlin’s head burying itself in your lap, at your hand protecting it. “ **If this is love, I do not want it** ”. The words fall out of your mouth like the tears your marble eyes cannot cry. The words make the vine grow until his fingers crown the statue of the king, and their foreheads kiss. Your eyes look into his.

Their pain begs the woman for mercy. “ **Take it away** ”, Merlin whispers on your lips. You kiss back and whisper: “ **Please** ”.

The woman sighs in disappointment, stands behind Merlin, aims the gun. The bullet releases them both


End file.
